


Lay your hands on me

by Linaloe



Series: You were born to be my baby [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Noodle Dragons, Soulmates, they fail at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaloe/pseuds/Linaloe
Summary: Hanzo wants Jesse. Jesse wants Hanzo.Unfortunately, being soulmates doesn't help at all with their horniness.





	Lay your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to work on Dear future husband, but got struck with the idea of "soulmates are supposed to be a perfect match, but what if they suck at sex?"
> 
> So.... here we are, with a very silly, very self-indulgent fic <.<
> 
> I want to thank [Spin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonalSpin/pseuds/PersonalSpin) for beta-ing this monstruosity and suffering through my Spanglish <3, and the McHanzo Discord for unawarely feeding me ideas to shove into this fic ;)

“Thank you, Doctor Ziegler,” Hanzo said with a bow, scrunching his nose when the movement pulled his slinged arm.

“Don’t worry about it! Just keep the patch on your shoulder until tomorrow and don’t move your arm, you will be as good as always,” Angela replied with a smile before turning to Jesse. “And you, our mighty cowboy, what did I tell you about stopping punches with your face?”

Jesse sighed, glancing shortly at his flushed soulmate behind her back. “I didn’t do it on purpose, y’know?” He flinched when she removed the bandage Ana had put on his nose with a worried hum. “What is that? You can’t fix it?”

She glared at him. “Of course I can fix it, who do you think I am? It will just take longer to heal, nothing else. You are lucky it won’t leave a scar or look crooked, so count your blessings, Jesse.”

He remained silent the time it took her to apply a biotic cream over the purplish nose, the refreshing, calming effect making him sigh again, relieved this time.

“I’ll put a plastic splint just to help it heal faster, all right? It’s a nano-boosted fiber I have been playing for a while,” she said proudly.

“You are an actual angel,” replied Jesse, seeing her taking the tools needed.

They soon left the med bay, thanking Angela again for her help, walking together in silence till they reached their room.

Jesse pulled Hanzo between his arms, careful of his injured shoulder, running his hands up and down his back. He worried for a second when he felt Hanzo tremble against him, a chuckle escaping his lips when a wave of embarrassed giddiness reached him through their bond.

Hanzo raised his head from the spot between Jesse’s neck and shoulder he had been hiding against, laughing openly.

They stood like that for a few moments, the dragons looking at them from the bed and chirping in unison.

“We are not tellin’ anyone,” Jesse said, wiping a tear of the corner of his eye and watching the dragons raising a paw and crossing their hearts with the other. He could feel they were as embarrassed as him and Hanzo, and none of them intended to be telling the story soon.

  
  
  
They had taken it easy after they completed the bond, adapting not only to feeling each other through it but to the fact that they were now _together_. They still maintained their routine but now they were free to touch each other, walking through the corridors with their fingers interlaced, sitting together on one of the couches, glued from thigh to shoulder.

Jesse discovered Hanzo was a great kisser, the type that was in no hurry but that left him craving for more with his long, slow and gentle kisses, and Hanzo found out Jesse loved to be hugged and have his hair played with, something he adored doing since having his soulmate in his arms, warm and relaxed, was a sensation he didn’t know he would enjoy so much.

It was the fourth day since Hanzo had marked Jesse --four glorious, blissful, warmed with feelings and long makeout sessions days-- when he saw Udon’s tail disappearing under his bed.

Curious when he only heard silence through their connection, he slowly kneeled beside the bed to peek under it. Hanzo froze in that position, a laugh attempting to burst out of his lips when all he saw was a pair of eyes gleaming in his direction in the dark space under the mattress.

“What are you two doing?”

 _Nothing_ , blurted Soba.

 _We are taking care of some personal business, young one. Nothing to worry about_ , said Udon with a dismissive tone.

Hanzo looked from one pair of eyes to the other, raising an eyebrow. “Do I want to know?”

_No._

_Nope._

“All right,” he said, getting up and leaving them to their own devices. “As long as you do not set something on fire…”

 _That only happened once!_ protested Udon.

 _And it was not our fault, it was Ramen!_ added Soba.

Hanzo chuckled to himself, approaching the door. “Yes, I know the excuse of having a younger, impulsive brother to cover your own mischief.”

He left, their muffled chirps following behind when they ran after him.

Hanzo's grin turned into a bright smile when he saw Jesse approaching him.

“Hey, darlin’,” Jesse said, sweeping his hair behind his ear before kissing him, the joy he felt reaching Hanzo through the bond. “Quick question to the most beautiful man on earth. Have you seen my blue serape?” he asked while absentingly running his fingers over Hanzo's waist. “I'd have sworn I collected it from the washin’ machine but I can't find it.”

“No, I have not,” Hanzo responded, a small part of him still surprised about the domesticity of having Jesse embracing him.

“Huh.” Jesse shrugged, passing his arm over his shoulders and walking towards the meeting room where the rest of the team was waiting for them. “Well, I’ll look for it later.”  
  


The serape not only didn’t appear, but other things went missing from Jesse’s room. Three days passed since he asked Hanzo about it, and he had noticed the brown and the green shirts were missing too, along one of his belts and, most strangely, one sock of all the pairs he had so none matched.

Frustrated after looking all over his room and the laundry and being forced to wear mismatched, colored socks, Jesse went to ask Hanzo again. They had not spent a night together yet, but Jesse had one of Hanzo’s hoodies in his room from one of the nights they had some drinks there, and he knew Hanzo had his white serape covering his bed.

So maybe, for a strange reason he could not totally get, he had left his shirts there. And his belt. And several single socks.

Sighing to himself, he entered the code that Hanzo had given him when no one answered the door, just in time to see Udon and Soba struggling to push a well-known red plaid fabric inside one of Hanzo’s drawers, the same moment the owner of said drawer appeared in the bathroom door.

Jesse was immediately distracted with so much skin and so little towel covering his soulmate’s waist, his brain flatlining and his eyes absorbing the beautiful sight that was Hanzo’s damp chest and the happy trail of dark hair leading his eyes to what the towel hid.

He cleared his throat and tried to push his horny thoughts to the back of his mind before he shared them through their bond, noticing he had clearly failed when he saw a raising blush reddening Hanzo’s face. They had been taking it slow out of a non-spoken agreement, wanting to get used to the bond and establish their boundaries first, and Jesse was hellbent on respecting it and not making Hanzo uncomfortable. Like he was in that very moment.

“Darlin’,” he said, deciding to ignore the elephant in the room. “Why are the noodles pushin’ one of my shirts in your underwear drawer?”

Hanzo’s eyes snapped to where the dragons had been trying to go unnoticed by squeezing in the drawer, the gap not wide enough so half their bodies and their horns were still out.

Taking a step back to make space, Jesse saw how Hanzo approached the piece of furniture, biting his lips to keep at bay, and failing, the smile that threatened to spread on his face when they both heard the chirps of protests.

 _It was Udon’s idea!_ Soba cried into their bond, holding on to the shirt when Hanzo raised it.

_Lies!_

Jesse couldn’t hold the laugh any longer at the ridiculous image of Hanzo scolding at Udon and Soba when they both were hanging from his shirt.

“So you two have been sneakin’ inside my room and bringin’ stuff here?” he asked, a sudden idea popping in his mind and excitement filling his chest.

It was risky, but _something_ told Jesse it was the right thing to ask.

“Who could have imagined that the two powerful spirits that threatened to rip my head off a few days ago wouldn't be able to ask me if I wanted to move in.”

A sudden silence filled the room, Jesse watching and feeling Hanzo freeze in place with a hand keeping the towel around his waist and the other still raised up in the air holding the shirt with the two dragons hanging off it.

Jesse held his breath when Hanzo slowly turned to look at him, his eyes wide and a wild mix of hope and reluctance coming out in waves through his part of their bond.

 _We did not want to impose_ , chirped Soba in an awkward attempt to break the tension.

Jesse was paying attention to Hanzo though, who was looking like a deer in headlights. He could feel him starting to freak out, so Jesse just smiled to reassure him.

The dragons squealed indignantly when Hanzo dropped the shirt to the floor.

“You would do that?” asked Hanzo.

“Move in with my soulmate? So you are the first thing I see in the mornin’ when I wake up and the last one when I fall asleep?” Jesse asked, still smiling and taking a step to reduce the distance between them.

Hanzo huffed, a blush reddening his cheeks. “We have not had sex yet.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow. “Is that a requisite to live together?”

“No!”

Frowning confused, Jesse considered it for a second. “Do you want to have sex?”

“Now?” Hanzo asked with widened eyes.

“No!” Jesse groaned. “Why? Do you?”

Hanzo shook his head vigorously.

“Why are we havin’ this weird conversation then?”

“I do not know! I have never shared my living space before and I am nervous, all right?” muttered Hanzo distressedly.

Jesse looked at him, feeling his nervousness. He moved closer, grabbing Hanzo's hand and raising it to kiss his knuckles.

“Hey,” Jesse murmured, smiling against Hanzo's fingers when he glanced at him. “I'd really love to move in with you. Most of my clothes are already here anyway,” he chuckled, making Hanzo snort. “But if it's too much, I can take my clothes back to my room, and we’ll go slow,” Jesse said, raising his other hand to touch Hanzo's face, slowly caressing his cheek with his thumb.

Hanzo shook his head slowly, never taking his eyes off Jesse's. “No. I think I would love that. If you moved here,” he murmured, a shy smile tugging at his lips when he felt Jesse's emotions.

“Are you sure?” Jesse insisted, even if he knew Hanzo was completely honest.

He chuckled when Hanzo grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him, a soft and contented sigh escaping his lips.

“I would love that,” Hanzo repeated in a whisper between kisses, both of them basking in the warm surge of contented feelings that flooded the bond.

  
  
Moving Jesse's belongings to Hanzo's room and organizing their new arrangement only took a couple of hours, both feeling giddy and excited about it.

They found his blue serape under Hanzo’s bed, and since the noodles seemed sad for losing it Jesse let them have it so they could sleep on it, earning a chorus of happy chirps while he rearranged it on top of the desk for them.

Jesse was thinking again how it could be the first night they spent together, when Athena called them for a last-minute meeting in Winston's office.

 

  
They had received information about a meeting between a well-known drug and weapon dealer and Talon, and Jack and Ana wanted to send them to the party the dealer had organized as a cover to plant some bugs.

Winston and Athena were working into modifying some of their tech to be untraceable since they knew the dealer could have scanners around the place, but they didn’t have enough time to do the same with their comms.

“How are we supposed to go in without weapons or earpieces?” Jesse asked.

“I’ll be covering you from one of the roofs,” Ana explained, pointing at one of the buildings in the holomap. “But I’ll not be able to communicate with you. Your cover will be simple: you,” she said pointing at Hanzo, ”will be a yakuza interested in expanding your business. And you,” she pointed at Jesse, “will be his soulmate.”

“Am I bein’ relegated to be the trophy soulmate?” Jesse said with a frown.

“Hey. You will be _my_ trophy soulmate,” deadpanned Hanzo, making Jesse huff.

Jack cleared his throat. “We won’t be able to contact you while you are at the party, but you will need to talk to each other while you go around.You are bonded with the dragons too, right?” he said looking at Jesse, who nodded.

“Yeah… Wait,” he glanced at Hanzo, seeing how he had the same idea as him by the way he was tightening his lips to hide his grin. “Are we usin’ the noodles as walkie-talkies?”

They both failed to suppress a snort when the mentioned spirits popped in the air.

 _I want to go with the cowboy_ , Udon chirped while jumping to Jesse’s shoulder.

“You realize you’ll have to hide under my clothes, right?” Jesse asked, petting the soft fur that run down his spine.

 _We assumed so, yes,_ Soba nodded from her place above Hanzo’s head.

 _I am going to be the best spy ever_. Udon nuzzled Jesse’s beard, making him chuckle.

“Go pack your things, we will get your papers and reservations ready in the meantime,” Ana said, dismissing them with a wave of her hand. “Just remember: black tie is required.”

 

 

The receptionist at the five star hotel they were staying, and that was in the same facility as the place that would be hosting the party, greeted them with a professional smile.

“We have a reservation,” Jesse said, passing her the papers. “Milton and Saito.”

She checked their names in her screen, nodding and grabbing their key cards. “Jeff Milton,” she said, giving Jesse one of the cards. “Saito Hajime.” She passed Hanzo his with a small bow that he returned.

“Who decided our names,” Hanzo murmured when they went to the elevators.

Jesse snorted. “I’m sure it was Winston. He used to do that back in Overwatch, pick up famous names for the covers. He was banned because they were sometimes too obvious.”

“You do not say,” chuckled Hanzo, walking behind Jesse towards their room.

Once inside and after checking they didn’t have too much time to get ready, they quickly scanned the place, finding it clean.

Hanzo took a shower first to wash off the tiredness and the smell of the flight, Jesse bringing his suit with him to dress up inside the bathroom when it was his turn. It had been a while since he had to wear the black, tailored suit he used for undercover missions back in the day, but he was glad it still fit him. The cobalt blue shirt was new, one he had bought the last time he had gone to the city to run some errands, thinking about taking Hanzo on a date.

He finished brushing his hair back with some gel to leave his face clear, checking himself one last time in the mirror before opening the door to meet Hanzo. Jesse stopped in his tracks, his breath hitching when he saw Hanzo turning around to look at him.

Jesse couldn’t suppress the feelings raising in his chest and the arousal pooling down in his stomach when he admired the grey suit that molded perfectly to Hanzo’s physique, making him look completely edible.

He preened a little, straightening and pulling back his shoulders when he noticed Hanzo was checking him back too, his feelings betraying his serious face.

Jesse was sure he was looked stupid, standing in front of Hanzo and ogling him, but he couldn't help it. The contrast between the classic suit and the piercings and the undercut made his soulmate a sight to behold.

He bit his lips when he noticed what Hanzo was wearing under the suit. “You are wearin’ a vest. And a tie. Of course you are,” he murmured, his dick gaining interest inside his pants.

“I did not know you had a suit kink,” Hanzo said, sounding amused and dropping the comm he had in his hand.

“Pot, kettle,” retorted Jesse with a wink.

“Hm.”

Jesse felt his heart beating faster in his chest, his cock half hard and straining against the zipper. He had been honest when he offered Hanzo to go as slow as he wanted, thinking that's what the archer wanted since he had shown no interest in any physical contact besides snuggling together in the couch, innocent touches with no heat behind them.

But now, seeing and feeling him through the bond, Jesse considered Hazo might have been in the same position as him, not wanting to rush or impose himself.

Of course they would figure the other was interested in something _more_ in the middle of a damn mission.

Hanzo approached him, the predatory, hungry look in his face sending a shiver down his spine.

“You know,” he said while running a finger down Jesse’s jacket, appreciating the fabric. “Saito-san would hate to see such a nice suit damaged.”  
  
Jesse cleared his throat, his own excitement heightened with Hanzo’s arousal. “Oh, yeah? And what would Hanzo think about it then?”

Hanzo looked at him, his pupils blown and making his eyes look almost black. “I would love to ruin the suit, and wreck the man that wears it.”

Jesse barely held the whimper that wanted to escape his lips, grabbing Hanzo by his waist and plastering him against his chest with the intention of ravishing him right there.

They both jumped into the air when someone harrumphed.

“If you two are done,” Ana said through the comm that Hanzo had let fall to the floor, “you have a party to attend, boys.”

Jesse chuckled in embarrassment. “Right. Yeah, sorry.” Looking at Hanzo, he winked when he had to rearrange himself in his pants and earned a snort.

“Udon?” Jesse called, the spirit appearing at his shoulder and sneaking under his shirt, plastering himself against his lower back. “Are you comfortable there?”

_Yes, young one. Now move on, I want to be a spy!_

He offered his elbow to Hanzo, who took it with a smug smirk.  
  


_This is boring. Where are the bad guys? And the fights?_ Udon complained again.

Jesse smiled against the rim of the whiskey tumbler he had been carrying around while pretending to mingle, planting bugs on the objectives of his list.

 _I told you already, an undercover mission is usually a borin’ thing, only gatherin’ data_ , he explained again.

To be honest, he couldn't recall a thing of his work other than being successful and without incidents, since he had been distracted observing Hanzo doing his job on the other side of the room.

It could always surprise him the ease with which Hanzo adapted his role in this type of mission. Jesse considered himself an expert in going undercover, but Hanzo… he was born and raised for this, radiating the confident aura of someone that held the power in the tip of his fingers and knew it.

He just took every opportunity he had to glance at him, admiring the way he moved around, powerful and contained, the disdainful look he used to talk to the objectives feeding the constant waves of arousal that heated Jesse's thoughts, and that without a doubt Hanzo felt and reciprocated himself, since Jesse had been feeling him the whole time.

After tedious, heated hours of only glancing at each other from different sides of the ballroom, they finished their work. They both managed to keep to themselves until they entered their room, the dragons disappearing into thin air as soon as the door closed.

Jesse huffed when Hanzo pushed him against the door, trapping him and plastering his chest against him.

“Do you know,” murmured Hanzo against his lips, feeling more than seeing the smug smile when a shiver ran down his spine and Hanzo felt it, “how hard it has been to focus on my part of the job while having you not take an eye off of me?” Jesse closed his eyes and bit his lower lip when Hanzo slowly ran a hand down his chest, stopping right under his navel. “Do you know what _torture_ it has been seeing you at the other side of the room, looking this attractive, and not being able to ditch those damn businessmen to go to you?”

Jesse moaned when Hanzo kissed him, opening his mouth eagerly when Hanzo licked his lower lip. He thrust his hips against the hand that tortuously had been going down until finally, _finally_ , it tightened around his hard cock.

He opened his eyes to protest when Hanzo suddenly moved back, whimpering when, with a predatory smile, he grabbed his shirt and with a swift move, opened it and sent buttons all over the place.

“I ain’t sure if I should be impressed or mad about that, darlin’,” he murmured huskily against Hanzo’s lips when he returned to trap him against the door, sighing when Hanzo ran his fingers up through his chest hair.

“I have wanted to touch you for so long,” Hanzo admitted, sending a new heated wave of arousal through the bond, humming in satisfaction when he placed his hands on Jesse’s pecs to knead them and earned a pleasured moan in return, caressing the soulmark with his thumb.

Jesse lost no time in putting his hands to good use, kissing Hanzo and devouring his whimper when, running his hands down Hanzo’s back, he reached his butt and _squeezed_.

He chuckled when Hanzo manhandled him to move towards the bed, keeping his hands on that sculpted butt. Jesse kept embracing Hanzo when he pushed him onto the bed, the two of them falling heavily on top. The structure under them cracked and moved, both freezing in place. Without time to react, the bed collapsed, the shadow of something falling down and obscuring their view. Jesse grunted in pain when something heavy hit his nose hard, the sudden tears forcing him to close his eyes.

He heard Hanzo grunting on top of him at the same time one of their windows exploded. They barely had time to even think when a second explosion followed, blue illuminating the room and the scared roar of two dragons filling the space and engulfing the frightened screams of whoever had entered through the window.

Before they were able to move to extricate themselves from whatever had fallen onto them, a big shiny head pushed its way under it to lift it.

 _Young ones!?_   Soba basically yelled in panic, making them flinch at her high tone.

 _Are you all right?!?_ added Udon, shoving his head over Soba’s body, trying to help them.

“Yeah, just stop screamin’, my face is hurtin’ enough already,” grunted Jesse, running a hand down Hanzo’s back to check on him. He stopped as soon as Hanzo groaned in pain. “Darlin’?”

“My shoulder,” Hanzo explained, raising his head carefully and widening his eyes as he looked at Jesse. “You are bleeding!”

“Boys!”

Hanzo flinched again in pain with the sudden jump they both did, the dragons hovering above them and groaning in distress.

“What is going on! I can see nothing from my position,” Ana's voice reached them from the comm they had left on the desk.

Hanzo redistributed his weight to his uninjured arm so he could raise from the bed with Jesse's help and keep his right arm as immobile as possible.

They exchanged a glance before he finally answered. “We were attacked as soon as we entered the room. The dragons took care of them but Jesse is bleeding and I think my shoulder is dislocated.”

Jesse signaled with an _ok_ gesture at his improvisation.

“I'm calling Lena, we are leaving right now. I'm coming for you, I'll do what I can with your injuries but you will have to go to Angela when we return,” she murmured before cutting the call.

Hanzo grabbed the hand Jesse had dropped into his lap, interlacing their fingers and running his thumb over Jesse's knuckles.

“You would have thought, with how expensive this place is, that the bed would be sturdier,” he muttered.

Jesse chuckled, a pained grunt forcing him to stop. “You definitely wrecked me, sweetheart. At least Udon got his fight,” he added, the dragon grumbling behind Hanzo.

Hanzo snorted, tightening the hold around his hand.

The visit to the med bay was going to be interesting at least.

 

* * *

 

Waking up with an armful of Hanzo, who was covering him like being his personal blanket was an important task and lightly snoring against his neck, would have been an even better experience if Jesse’s face wasn’t sore after the splint’s anesthetic effect stopped working.

It didn’t hurt but his nose felt tender and sensitive. With a sigh, he decided to ignore it and focus instead on the wide, strong body plastered on top of him. Slowly running his fingers up Hanzo’s back, careful of his patched arm, Jesse played with the long, ink black strands of hair, and felt  Hanzo stirring against him.

Jesse smiled smugly when, running both hands down his back, he got a handful of Hanzo’s butt and chuckled when Hanzo gasped against his neck.

“Good morning to you too,” Hanzo murmured huskily, the soft touch of his lips against his skin sending a shiver down Jesse’s spine

“Very good indeed,” Jesse muttered, squishing Hanzo between his arms and earning a snort, their contentment mingling through their bond.

Hanzo chuckled against Jesse’s chest when his hungry stomach gurgled demanding attention.“How about having breakfast?” he asked, raising his head and looking down at Jesse with a soft smile.

“Yes, please, thank you,” Jesse answered, holding Hanzo against him and getting up the bed, his laugh music to his ears.

 

* * *

 

Jesse sighed, relaxing under the hot stream of water, his nose finally free of the splint he’d had to wear for two days.

He heard the door of the room open and close, followed by a moment of silence.  
  
“Jesse?”  
  
“In a minute, darlin’,” he answered, returning under the spray.

He opened his eyes and looked behind him when he heard the curtain being opened and Hanzo entering the small shower in all his glorious nakedness. Only then Jesse noticed the heated arousal filling their bond, his cock suddenly interested in the amount of bare skin within reach.

Jesse gasped in surprise when Hanzo grabbed his arm and turned him around, devouring the squeak that turned into a moan when he plastered their chests together and molded his lips against Jesse’s.He lost no time running his hands down his back to squeeze his ass, chuckling when he remembered the last time he did they’d ended up with a broken bed under them. Jesse grabbed and kneaded Hanzo’s cheeks, drinking in the little sighs he released against his lips, pulling them together and moaning when their cocks brushed against each other.

He felt his heart skip a beat and his blood freeze in his veins when, putting a foot wrong, Jesse went to rest his back against the wall and found out he was not as close as he thought.

Hanzo held onto him when Jesse tightened his arm around his waist, following his moves and widening his eyes in fright when one of his foot slipped out from under him.

Jesse waved his hand trying to grab something, yelping when the curtain and the bar holding it couldn’t support their combined weight and both of them grunted in pain when the floor received them.

“Shit,” Jesse managed to say, out of breath. “Athena.”

“Multiple contusions detected,” said Athena after a moment.

“Yeah, I detected that too,” whimpered Jesse. “Is somethin’ broken tho?”

“No. Do you want me to call Doctor Ziegler?”

“No,” grunted Hanzo, still laying on top of Jesse and flooding the bond with shame and embarrassment. “We will manage, thanks.”

“Darlin’, are you ok?” asked Jesse, carefully checking Hanzo’s body to see where it hurt.

Hanzo just pushed his face harder against the crook of Jesse’s neck in an attempt to cover his mortification. “No. My pride is running down the drainpipe with the water, let me hide and die here, please.”

Ignoring the pain in his back, Jesse laughed, tightening his arms around Hanzo when he tensed on top of him. “You're so dramatic. But I love your enthusiasm,” he murmured sweetly against his ear, frowning in confusion when he felt Hanzo's remorseful feelings before he shut him out of the bond. “Pumpkin, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes. I would like to cover myself if you do not mind,” Hanzo said without looking him in the eye, raising slowly with a pained grunt and grabbing a towel to put around his waist.

“Hanzo--”

“I want to go to the med bay,” he said, turning off the shower and still keeping his back to him. Jesse's confussion turned into worryness while he got off the floor to find a towel for himself.

“But sweetheart--”

Hanzo closed the bathroom door before he finished his sentence, leaving him with worry tightening his gut.

 

* * *

 

The visit to the med bay was fast but embarrassing, being there only a few hours earlier to get his nose checked.

Angela looked suspicious, having the both of them injured again in such a short period of time, but she pointed her staff at Jesse's direction and the pain was soon gone.

Lenas was a different matter though. She found him smoking (“I'm not mopin’, Lena”) outside the base with his serape up around his ears to avoid the cold air.

He still didn't know how, but she made him tell her everything.What he didn't expect was the slap in his arm and the frown in her face.

“Jesse McCree. You dense walnut,” she grunted. “The man is not precisely known for expressing his feelings, or his wants, like any other human being. You're telling me he tried to show you his affection, twice, and you laughed at him?”

Jesse sputtered. “I did NOT laugh at him, Lena! We both slipped on the shower.”

“And you laughed! Why are you bonded if you don't bother checking him?”

“He didn't feel any other way but embarrassed, which I was too, mind you,” he explained angrily. “Because we _slipped_ in the shower while tryin’ to do the nasty, ok?”

“So mature”, she muttered. “You have known him for a while before being bonded to him, Jesse,” she explained like if he was idiot. “You really think he is still not emotionally repressed? And that being bonded to you made a habit he’s had for years disappear? Just imagine what he needed to go through to convince himself of surprising you with that, because I bet you didn't feel him before he entered the shower, am I right?”

Jesse looked at her with widened eyes at the realization that no, he hadn’t felt Hanzo until he had kissed him, shaking his head slowly.

“So the poor man goes there, wanting to surprise you with a good time, and you laugh.”

“I didn't laugh at him,” Jesse retorted without heat. “It was at the situation. I would never laugh at my _soulmate_ , Lena.”

“Well. I know that. You know that. But clearly he still doubts it. He spent months thinking you wanted to use him, right?” she asked with a saddened tone. “The soulbond is not a magic solution, Jesse. Feeling each other helps, but you still need to talk.”

He looked at her, distressed, remembering what Hanzo had said. “He… he said he wanted to hide. I thought he was jokin’. We both were embarrassed but you think--?”

“That he possibly thought you rejected his approach?” she offered softly.

Jesse ran his hand down his face, feeling disheartened. “How come you understand my soulmate better than me though. I clearly suck.”

She patted him. “You'll learn. No one has instructions for it, love. Now you better find him and apologize.”

 

* * *

 

Jesse finished the call he had been busy with before going to look for Hanzo.

He found him sitting in the rec room reading something on his tablet, the image of him being cozy under a blanket tightening his chest. He smiled shyly at Hanzo when he raised his eyes in his direction after he felt him through the bond.

Jesse approached him, grabbed the blanket to cover himself with it and moved Hanzo’s arms to the side so he could sit on his lap. He sighed happily against the crook of his neck when Hanzo tightened his arms around him, holding Jesse against his chest.

“I’m an idiot and I’m sorry,” Jesse murmured softly against Hanzo’s ear. “It was not my intention to laugh at you, darlin’,” he continued when Hanzo hummed.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the scratch of Hanzo’s fingers through his hair and feeling Hanzo timidly opening to the bond and basking in the warm feelings they both were flooding into it.

“I am sorry I blocked you out,” Hanzo said against Jesse’s forehead, squeezing him lightly. “I should hav-- _hmmph._ ”

Jesse chuckled at the attempted glare Hanzo threw at him when Jesse covered his mouth with his fingers to shut him up.“Hey. This is a work in progress, we are goin’ to fuck up a few times before we know what we’re doin’,” Jesse explained, smiling at Hanzo to stop him from feeling remorseful again. “The bond helps sometimes, but we still gotta talk. So this is me talkin’, and apologizin’ for fuckin’ up,” he said before lowering his hand and kissing Hanzo’s lips.

“I hope you don’t have plans for tomorrow,” Jesse said, snuggling between Hanzo’s arms, humming when Hanzo moved under him to accommodate them better on the couch. “I’ve planned a date for us.”  
  
“Oh?”

“Yeah… wanted to take you out for a long time, so.” He shrugged, pretending to be nonchalant and failing, especially after he felt the flick of excitement Hanzo slipped through the bond.

“Fancy date?”

“Nah. I mean, you can if y’want to, but, don’t need to go over the top,” Jesse explained, smiling against Hanzo’s neck. “Dinner, some drinks, a walk around the city. The two of us.”  
  
“All right,” whispered Hanzo, pecking him before grabbing his tablet again and humming contentedly at having Jesse covering him as his personal blanket.

“Jesse,” Hanzo said after a long moment of enjoying each other’s presence in silence.

“Hm?”  
  
“I love you,” he murmured.

Jesse jerked his head up to look at him. He knew Hanzo loved him, timidly showing him his affection and sharing his emotions through the bond whenever Jesse did the same. But in the few days they had been bonded he never expressed his feelings verbally, so Jesse couldn’t help the warm happiness emanating and flooding the bond after hearing Hanzo saying he loved him for the first time.

Hanzo returned the bright smile he received, tilting his head when Jesse eagerly moved to kiss him.

They both hissed in pain when, miscalculating, they smacked their noses instead.

“Holy crap, that’s why you keep going to the med bay!” Lúcio laughed from the rec room door and catching their attention. “You two are such a disaster.”

“Shut up,” grunted Jesse, rubbing his nose. “And turn on your damn music.”

Hanzo hid his face against Jesse’s chest, hearing Lúcio cackle before complying.

 

* * *

 

“Here, let me help you, darlin’,” Jesse offered, taking the scarf from Hanzo’s hands and putting it around his neck, making sure it covered his ears. “There ya go.” He winked when Hanzo snorted without heat, taking his own beanie out off his jacket and putting it on his head.

“Thanks,” Hanzo murmured, grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers, moving from the restaurant where they had enjoyed their dinner and a few drinks at the bar.

They walked through the mostly empty, definitely cold streets of Gibraltar, talking about nothing and everything, relishing into the bond they shared.

Hanzo blinked, puzzled when Jesse stopped walking and looked around thinking they had reached the car and finding himself in a street he didn’t recognize.

“So, perhaps it’s presumptuous of me but, I might have booked a room for the night,” Jesse explained with reddened cheeks when Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him.

Hanzo felt Jesse’s nervousness and expectation, grinning smugly when he moved to be in front of him, surrounding Jesse’s waist with his arms.“Jesse McCree, did you invite me to dinner just to take me to bed?”

Jesse chuckled, collapsing against him and running his hands up his arms, cupping his face between them. He gasped when Hanzo moved his hands down to squeeze his ass.

“Consider me seduced then, cowboy,” murmured Hanzo, looking at him adoringly. “Just tell me one thing,” he added, tilting his head and smirking, “is that your gun or are you happy to see me?” Hanzo asked, plastering his groin against Jesse’s.

Jesse widened his eyes, clearing his throat. “Actually, darlin’, that is my phone,” he said, hating how the playful smirk abandoned Hanzo’s lips and embarrassment filling the bond. “But,” he added, shoving a hand between them to move the front of his jacket to the side and plastering himself against Hanzo when he tried to move back. “ _That_ is not my phone,” he said with a wink, feeling Hanzo relax.

Hanzo chuckled, the remnant of his shame tinting his cheeks. “What if we do something about it, then?”

Jesse sighed in satisfaction when, after closing the door with his foot, he dragged Hanzo towards him and gifted him with a long, languid kiss, sweetly caressing Hanzo’s lips with his own. He felt the surprised gasp Hanzo took when he noticed the room, candles illuminating the space and small, white petals spread over the bed.

“Go big or go home, darlin’,” Jesse whispered when Hanzo looked at him, sealing his lips with a new kiss.

Hanzo had expected Jesse jumping over to ravish him, with the hot waves of arousal he was perceiving through the bond -- something he was not opposed to-- but he was pleasantly surprised when Jesse continued kissing him slowly, running his hands over his body to undress him without hurry.

He just closed his eyes and slightly opened his lips to receive the soft kisses Jesse kept giving him, making his head spin and preening under the grounding, reassuring touches he was receiving, basking in the loving feelings Jesse was radiating. The amount of clothes on his body diminished and the pooling arousal in his lower stomach grew in heat.

Hanzo helped Jesse to take off his jacket and the beanie, letting them fall to the floor around them and running his fingers through Jesse’s soft hair, smiling into their kiss.

“D’you know how good you look right now?” Jesse whispered when Hanzo moved back, walking him backwards until his legs hit the bed, Hanzo's eyes pinned on Jesse's and the lust that widened his pupils and engulfed the amber of his eyes.

Hanzo chuckled, feeling powerful for being the one that put that disheveled and adoring look in Jesse’s face. Disentangling himself from their hug, he sat on the bed, spreading his legs and resting his weight on his elbows.

“Very, very good indeed,” Jesse said with a husky tone, running his eyes down Hanzo’s body and admiring his hard cock resting on his stomach.

“Are you talking to me or my erection?” Hanzo snorted, taking himself in hand with a slow stroke.

Jesse hurried to take off his shirt and unzip his own jeans after kicking off the boots. “Yes.”

The chuckle Hanzo released turned into a whimper when Jesse knelt between his legs, spreading them and kissing his inner thigh.

Hanzo dropped his back on the bed, feeling the muscles of his stomach tremble with every soft kiss Jesse slowly placed up his thigh. He closed his eyes, focusing on those loving lips and the wet trail they left behind, trying to ignore the nagging itch on his back that threatened to drag his attention from what actually mattered: Jesse and his skilled mouth.

Jesse squeezed Hanzo’s thighs, feeling the hard muscles jump under his hands, nipping the delicate skin close to his groin. He looked up when he sensed discomfort filling the bond. “Did it hurt?” he asked.  
  
“What? No, it’s--” Hanzo grunted, “do not worry, please continue bitting.”  
  
“Hanzo,” Jesse insisted, getting up from the floor to kneel on the bed above Hanzo, running his hands up his stomach.  
  
“My back is itching. Allow me to move up, and _please_ ,” he begged, “continue with the bites.”  
  
Jesse chuckled, helping Hanzo move. “Trust me, there is nothing else I’d-- oh my god, Hanzo!” he squeaked when Hanzo twisted his body and showed him his back. His very splotchy, reddened back.

“What?”  
  
“Darlin’, get off the bed, holy shit,” Jesse cursed, grabbing Hanzo’s arm and pulling him up.

Hanzo followed him towards the small bathroom, Jesse’s agitation flooding the bond and making him nervous. He twisted his body to see in the mirror, widening his eyes and opening his mouth in astonishment when he saw the state of his skin.

“Get dressed, we are going back to the base,” said Jesse, dragging him back into the room.

“What! No! You said you were going to bite me, Jesse. I notice a lack of bites,” Hanzo grunted while scratching his back. “Also, this,” he pointed at his groin. “It needs attention too. You were going to suck my dick, Jesse. Suck. It.”

Jesse wasn’t sure if Hanzo was joking or not, so he decided not to laugh at his tantrum just in case. He understood his frustration perfectly, because there was nothing else he’d want more than to throw Hanzo onto the bed and pleasure him with his mouth. And hands. And his own cock, which was now sadly deflating inside his boxers.

“Medical aid first, suckin’ cock later, how about that,” Jesse grunted while buttoning his shirt and throwing his clothes to Hanzo.

Jesse had to bite his lips not to laugh at the picture he had in front of him: Hanzo in his glorious nakedness, looking down at his softening cock and slowly dressing up.

“I hate you,” Hanzo murmured without heat.  
  
“I know, darlin’, I know.”

 

Jesse ran his fingers through Hanzo’s long hair, tenderly tracing the splash of color on his right arm. They were back in their room at the base, Hanzo draped across his chest and stomach and a thigh between his legs. His back was covered with the cream Angela had thrown at them when they woken her up in her room (“I was finally sleeping, you idiots! I have been working sixteen hours straight!” “It ain’t my fault that you forget to sleep, Angy.”).

“You think we should have gone to Lúcio instead?” asked Hanzo against his neck, his fingers idly playing with Jesse’s beard.

“Pf. And have him and your brother laughin’ at us? Nah.”  
  
“True.”

 _You are a walking gay disaster_ , butted Udon from their position in the desk, curled under the blue serape.

“Where the hell did ya hear that from?” protested Jesse, Hanzo’s chuckles resonating against him.

 _Lúcio_ .  
  
_Frog boy._  
  
“Of course,” snorted Hanzo.

Jesse sighed, squeezing him lightly between his arms, careful of his back. “I’m sorry it went to hell again, darlin’.”  
  
Hanzo raised his head to look at him. “It was a lovely night, Jesse. I had fun with the best company possible,” he said with a smile. “At least this time the bed did not break under us.”

The fit of laughter brought tears to their eyes, Hanzo hiding his self deprecating thoughts under layers of giddiness.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo spent the next morning at the gym working out his frustration with the training dummies, kicking, punching and throwing until his muscles screamed in pain and his lungs gasped for air.

He objectively knew it was no one’s fault that every time they had tried to have sex something had stopped them. But he couldn’t help either the nasty thoughts that murmured deep in the back of his head that, somehow, it was his fault. For being too eager, or not eager enough. Too flirty, or not flirty enough.

 _Young one, there was no way you could have suspected the flowers on the bed could cause an allergic reaction_ , Soba tried to reason. Again.

Hanzo huffed angrily, raising the volume of the music he had been listening to while training. He noticed out of the corner of his eye how Ramen, Lúcio and his brother were still having fun on the other side of the gym as green flashes of light jumped and tumbled over the padded floor.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that, when someone touched his shoulder, his instincts took control of him and reacted accordingly, grabbing the arm attached to the hand and twisting his body to throw his attacker.

 

Jesse didn’t even react, too astonished for it, and found himself flying towards the dummies when Hanzo yeeted him.He blinked stupidly up at the ceiling and groaned when, a few seconds after landing, his body perceived the pain.

“Jesse! Jesse, talk to me, are you alright?” asked Hanzo, appearing in his range of vision with terror painted across his face, bewilderment and regret oozing into the bond.

“I knew you were mad about not sucking your dick, darlin’,” Jesse weezed, “but don’tcha think this was overreactin’ a bit?”

Lúcio kneeled beside them, tears of laughter shining in his eyes. “The flying cowboy, man. C’mere, where are you hurting?” he asked, scanning Jesse with his medical comm.  
  
“Everywhere, includin’ my pride,” whined Jesse.

Hanzo looked at him, shocked about what had happened, when he noticed his brother standing behind them tapping furiously at his phone.

“Can I go now? I wanna crawl under my bed and hide,” muttered Jesse, getting up with Lúcio’s help.

“You are a drama queen, McCree,” chuckled Lúcio, waving at him. “Go on, you’ll be fine.”  
  
Hanzo hurried to pass Jesse’s arm over his shoulders, supporting his weight even if Jesse insisted he didn’t need it.

They returned to their room, Udon and Soba following them, trying and failing to keep quiet their chirping snickers.

Jesse had just sat on the bed when both their phones chimed. Raising an eyebrow, Hanzo pulled his out of his pocket and found a group message from Hana.

There he found a clip, recorded by Athena with her security cameras if the angle indicated anything, of Hanzo throwing Jesse across the padded floor. Hana’s voice off-screen smugly saying, “yeet is for distance, kobe for accuracy”.

Jesse, despite having shame reddening his cheeks, laughed openly when watching the vid.

“So this is what Genji was doing on his phone,” Hanzo grunted against his hands as Jesse and the dragons laughing harder when they felt his embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you weren’t actually cursed? Did you walk under a ladder?” questioned Lena with a worried frown.

Jesse sighed, following her through the aisles of the natural soaps shop she had insisted they visit while doing their grocery shopping.

“I’m startin’ to think that,” he murmured, picking up bath bombs randomly to smell them. “He didn’t shut me down this time, but I think he is… selectin’ what he pours into the bond. I suspect he is blamin’ himself.”  
  
“Aww, no,” said Lena in a empathetic whisper. “What if you buy him some of those?” she asked, pointing at the bath bombs.  
  
“You think?” He frowned pensively. “He likes to use oils and such, especially after rough training session.”

“And what do you think he was doing yesterday, dummy? Beside yeeting you,” she giggled, selecting a few of the bath bombs for herself.

“Yeah… I’ll get a couple of them. Maybe this time none of us slips out of the bathtub,” he murmured, earning a new wave of giggles.

 

 

Hanzo entered their room after a team meeting and found it empty. He immediately noticed the brown paper bag placed near the dragons’ serape.  
 

> _I hope I picked right the smells, darling. You deserve to pamper yourself a bit._ _  
> _ _Maybe I’ll finish soon with Jack and can join you in the tub ;)_
> 
>   
>  _(please put towels on the floor so we don’t slip again)_

   
Hanzo opened the bag, chuckling at Jesse’s scrawny message, the dragons popping onto his shoulders and sniffing curiously.

 _Oh, this smell good!_  
  
He hummed in agreement and went to the bathroom to turn on the hot water and prepare the tub, returning to the room to undress while it filled up. Once it was ready he dropped the bomb, the dragons chirping with excitement when blue tinted the water and bubbles started to cover the surface.

Untying his hair and letting it fall down his back, Hanzo climbed into the tub and soon relaxed in the hot, fragrant water while the dragons splashed around and played with the lather.

 

“Oi, Jesse!”  
  
He turned around, finding Lena approaching him with a paper bag in her hands.

“This is yours, I think you took mine by mis-- are you alright?” Lena asked when Jesse felt the blood leave his face.

Without a word, he spun and ran towards his room.

“... Oh, no,” he heard Lena say behind him.

“Darlin’!” He called as he opened the door. “Hanzo, did you take-- shit.”

Hanzo looked at him, expressionless, his body and his hair covered with a thin layer of glitter. Jesse gaped, not knowing what to say. He saw how Hanzo, without saying a word, approached the desk where the blue serape was, taking the dragons under it and showing them to him.  
  
Udon and Soba blinked at Jesse, their scaley bodies covered in glitter too.

 _We are shiny,_ explained Soba unnecessarily.

 _I actually like this look_ , added Udon with a chirp.

“I’m sorry,” Jesse whispered, looking at Hanzo while raising the paper bag in his hand. “ _This_ was for you, sandalwood and oils and somethin’ else. That was for Lena.”  
  
“I discerned that, yes,” said Hanzo, releasing a tired sigh and letting his shoulders drop, defeated. “This is going to be a pain to take off, am I right?”

“I think so, yeah,” agreed Jesse, placing the bag on the desk and taking off his shirt before approaching him. “Hug me.”  
  
“What?” asked Hanzo, confused.

“If you are gonna be covered in glitter, so am I. Rub yourself against me, darlin’,” he winked, opening his arms.

“You are ridiculous,” snorted Hanzo, dropping the dragons back on their nest and going to hug Jesse nonetheless, smiling warmly before kissing him.

* * *

 

Genji found his brother sitting alone in the rec room, pretending to watch the screen while being tensely unmoving.

He sat at his side with a frown, noticing he still had particles of glitter clinging to the skin of his neck and his tied hair, knowing Hanzo had spent close to an hour in the gym communal shower scrubbing himself to no avail. Genji bit a smile down when he saw the chocolate crumbles in the corner of Hanzo’s mouth.

He was tempted to mock him for it, but he knew too well the bad habit Hanzo had of literally eating his feelings down with sweets, so if he had resorted to sitting alone and stuffing his face with chocolate, then things were _bad_.

“Hanzo, swallow before you choke yourself.”

Genji saw the flush reddening his cheeks when Hanzo did so, checking him worriedly.

He sighed. “Ok, take out your stash,” he asked, Hanzo averting his eyes while pulling out the empty KitKat wrappers from between the couch cushions, and the unwrapped ones from the pocket of his hoodie.

Genji grunted in disgust when he saw the state of the one Hanzo had been eating before he appeared, the unbroken bars holding the indentation of his teeth. “You are so gross. Break them before eating, you heathen,” he cursed without heat.

Hanzo rolled his eyes with a snort, relaxing against the back of the couch.

Genji did the same, Ramen spreading on his lap, and watched the movie on the screen while waiting for Hanzo to talk when he felt it.

“I know it is stupid,” Hanzo said, petting Udon and Soba after they appeared to keep them company. “But I am starting to think I am actually cursed.”

Genji noticed Hanzo’s single use of _I_ instead of _we_ , but said nothing.

“I know the bond is not a magic thing that makes us immediately suited, but I expected it to ease some things,” explained Hanzo, looking miserable. “Perhaps we are not meant to… share a bed.”

 _Do not dare to mock him about that_ , warned Ramen.

 _Of course not!_ grunted Genji, feeling hurt. He loved messing with his brother when it was unrelated to important matters, but having Hanzo’s trust, seeing him open up and share such personal troubles, meant the world to him.

Genji cleared his throat to dissolve the knot that had formed after that realization.

“So, besides yeeting your boyfriend and bathing in glitter by accident, I assume other things have happened?”

Hanzo nodded. “He took me on a date and it was fantastic. We went to a hotel but I got an allergic reaction to the flowers he had put on the bed. And I smacked his nose. And broke a bed when I jumped on him. Broke his nose with that. And I tossed him, you saw that,” Hanzo recounted, rubbing his face tiredly.

“And you think it’s your fault?” Genji asked though he knew the answer. “You know, I think the problem is both of you are trying too hard.” He smiled when Hanzo raised a quizzical eyebrow at him.

“After what you went through before you bonded, I bet you, and I mean both of you, put on your shoulders this unattainable objective of making your first time perfect. And let me tell you, brother, that never works.” Genji shrugged. “Everything else was just bad luck.”

“You and Lúcio make it seem so easy,” Hanzo murmured.  
  
“Ok, first of all, you can’t judge and put expectations on your own relationship based on others. That is not fair towards your soulmate, or you,” Genji said, raising his fingers to count. “Second, you two are different people from us. Or from any other couple, I do me, you do you.”  
  
Hanzo snorted at his words, making Genji grin.

“Third… do you really think it was that easy for us? We clicked fast, yeah, but… the first time we got naked I was a mess, Hanzo. I was nervous,” Genji said, insecurity covering his words and making Hanzo widen his eyes with surprise. “He keeps telling me, and showing me, what he feels for me, but there will always be this little voice in the back of my head telling me that such a good, handsome person could do better.”  
  
“Genji.”  
  
“But you said it already, brother,” added Genji with a smile. “The bond is not a magic solution, you still have to work to make the relationship evolve. You have to _talk_ with your soulmate.”  
  
Hanzo grunted, letting his head fall against the back of the couch.

“I suggest to let it flow. You have tried to do it out of the base, right?” Genji asked with a lighter tone, seeing Hanzo nod. “Maybe try to get his interest here. Do something normal, and go without expectations. Just have fun together,” he recommended.

“I did not think of that.”

“Obviously,” Genji joked, seeing Hanzo’s mood lighten up. “And hey, if something happens, Lúcio and Angela will be close at least.”

He dodged the cushion Hanzo threw at him with a laugh.

 

* * *

 

Hanzo spent the next days with an idea forming in the back of his head, taking advantage of his ability to block the bond to mess with Jesse.

He could send a wave of arousal when he saw Jesse taking his soaked shit off in the gym, turning around so Jesse couldn’t see his face and pretending to be ashamed. Or a sly, side glance if he passed by Hanzo’s side, a sudden touch here and there, Hanzo noticing to his delight how Jesse slowly turned his confusion into some heated looks he didn’t hesitate in returning.

Hanzo got an unexpected opportunity when, a couple of days later, Winston asked him if he could do the grocery shopping, since Jesse was out on a mission and wouldn’t be back until the afternoon. He agreed, relieved when he learned he could go on his own.

He did have a personal shopping list and some preparations to fulfill after all.

 

Jesse arrived back at the base later than expected, so Hanzo received him in the kitchen well after the rest of the team had had dinner.

“Smells good,” Jesse whispered against his lips, lingering at his side while Hanzo served the plates.

“I could say the same about you,” he replied while passing Jesse his plate, smiling contentedly when he sensed Jesse’s pleased feelings.

“Smooth,” Jesse chuckled, sitting in front of him at the table to enjoy their meal.

They ate without hurry, enjoying each other’s company and chatting about nothing and everything. Hanzo returned a shy smile when Jesse widened his eyes in pleasant surprise when he took out the apple pie he had bought while doing the groceries.

They went to the rec room after, joining the rest of the team to watch the movie they had started while Jesse and Hanzo had dinner.

With the low chitchat and the explosions of the movie as background noise, Hanzo lazily wrapped himself around Jesse and slowly sneaked a hand under his t-shirt to touch the skin of his stomach. So slowly that it took Jesse a moment to notice what he was doing, letting out a quiet gasp when Hanzo’s feathery touches reached the trail of hair leading inside his sweatpants.Hanzo hide his smirk against the warm crook of Jesse’s neck, biting playfully when the first wave of arousal reached him.

Jesse cleared his throat, grabbing his hand and pulling Hanzo up with him. “Darlin’, do you want some tea? I’d do with somethin’ hot, I reckon,” he said, dragging Hanzo out the room and ignoring the confused looks of his friends.

Hanzo soon turned the tables, interlacing their fingers and walking fast toward their room, their shared excitement making his heart jump in his chest. He opened the door, nudging Jesse against it when it closed and placing a hand over his soul mark, feeling his fast-beating heart under his fingers.

Hanzo moved ever so slowly towards Jesse, watching how lust widened his pupils and tinted his cheeks a lovely shade of pink, feeling Jesse’s breath against his lips when he closed the distance between them.

He swallowed Jesse’s moan when he finally kissed him, his hands going up of their own volition to tangle in his soft hair, plastering against Jesse’s warm body when he ran his hands down his back and chucking when his hands kneaded his ass.

“I knew you were up to somethin’,” Jesse murmured when he moved back, leaving a trail of kisses down Hanzo's neck.

“It is not like I tried to hide it. I just wanted to have a lovely evening with you before bringing you to our room to ravish you,” Hanzo said before he carefully ran his teeth over Jesse's neck.

Jesse shivered, and Hanzo embraced the new wave of arousal that exploded through their bond, feeling proud at his own sense of accomplishment. Dipping down to work at Jesse’s neck, Hanzo twisted and pulled his t-shirt into a little mess with his hands, feeling against his lips the little noise that rose up Jesse's throat and his hardening cock against his thigh.

Hanzo broke away from Jesse’s skin just enough to pull his t-shirt up and off, letting  it fall to the floor, soon followed by his own sweater with the _want_ they both had to feel their skin pressed together.He captured Jesse's mouth in a hot, searing kiss, his hands roaming through the expanse that was Jesse's chest and a whimper escaping his lips when Jesse untied his hair and tangled his fingers through it.

Hanzo reached down to untie Jesse’s sweatpants, rubbing his palm against the bulge just to hear again the impatient, heated noises Jesse made when being teased. The knowledge of having him coming undone under his hands was a constant reminder to Hanzo that he wasn't the only one enjoying himself.He was objectively aware of it, but the fact that he could actually turn Jesse on and his feelings were welcome and enthusiastically returned was still a little astonishing for him.

Jesse thrusting his hips against his pulled Hanzo out the trail of thoughts that had distracted him for a second **_._ ** Grinning smugly, Hanzo grabbed Jesse by the waist and moved him towards the bed, supporting his weight with a hand in his upper back to lay him down and soon covering him with his body.

“I made sure the bed was secure,” Hanzo murmured against Jesse’s lips, his right hand still playing with the waist of his pants. “I even reinforced the structure just in case,” he added, hearing Jesse’s delighted chuckle. “I still could not get rid of the glitter,” he said, both of them glancing to the side to see the glitter covering their sheets even after several washes. “But there are no flowers or anything biological capable of ruining our night.”

“I love when you are so thorough,” said Jesse, pulling Hanzo down for another kiss and running his hands down Hanzo's back to cup his ass again. He tried to push his pants down to his thighs as far as he could in their position, breaking the kiss to look at Hanzo with widened eyes when his hand didn't meet any fabric and realized he wasn't wearing any underwear.

Hanzo smirk grew bigger when Jesse traced his cheeks with curious fingers and found the thin coat of lube slicking his entrance.“I am a man with forethought,” he murmured, pushing his hips back against Jesse’s hand and biting his lower lip when Jesse complied and traced his rim with a finger.

With an unspoken, shared _need_ to get fully undressed, they pushed the rest of their clothes to the end of the bed, heated kisses and a flurry of touches dancing up and down their bodies while they thrust their hips together.Hanzo dipped his head to taste the skin of Jesse’s throat, licking a line to his ear. He closed his eyes when a sharp spike of lust filled the bond, Jesse making a needy noise and letting his head roll to the side, providing Hanzo better access to his neck.

Above him, Hanzo slipped his knee between Jesse's legs, spreading them and feeding Jesse with a new wave of want and arousal. Jesse was so hard he didn't know what to do, digging his fingers into Hanzo’s thighs and pushing against him.

“I know I do not always succeed in showing you my feelings,” Hanzo said in a whisper, looking serious. “And I am also aware sex does not have to be an end in a relationship, but… for me it is another way, a physical way, to show you what you make me feel, Jesse. I would love to show you, if you would allow me.”

Jesse bit his lips to contain the sudden prickle in his eyes, the shy and tender question and the flood of warm emotions he received from Hanzo making him emotional.“That’s the softest, more polite request to have sex I’ve ever received, darlin’,” he admitted.

“At some point I would love to pin you to the mattress and fuck you senseless, Jesse,” Hanzo added with a husky voice, chuckling when he felt Jesse’s cock jump between them. “But now I want something different.”

“You are a menace,” Jesse whimpered, “but fuck if I don’t want that too.”He stared at Hanzo, the hunger in his eyes dark and heavy, the palpable desire thick but welcome between them. Jesse was unable to suppress the shiver of anticipation that ran through him when Hanzo’s smile turned into a predatory grin, the effect slightly diminished by the blush reddening his cheeks.

Hanzo gently laid kisses into the hollow of Jesse’s collarbones, a line of soft pecks over the soul mark on his pec, leaving a wet trail and smiling when he noticed the particles of glitter that still covered his chest after Hanzo had thoroughly rubbed himself against him. He lost himself in Jesse’s pleasured sounds and the taste of his skin as he marked Jesse on his way down, leaving soft, red marks after running his fingernails across Jesse’s chest.

He kissed the scars and marks on Jesse’s body, pouring his love into the bond, wanting to show he loved him wholly. Still, he couldn’t resist the urge to tease Jesse a bit longer, so he playfully bit the skin on his lower stomach, feeling the twitch of the muscles and the jump Jesse’s cock gave so close to his face, a new dollop of precome dampening the reddened head.

Hanzo bit and kissed his way down to Jesse’s thighs, feeling the strong, thick muscles trembling under his lips and hearing the litany of moans Jesse tried but failed to stifle. He moved to the other thigh, planting a sonorous kiss on it.“May I tell you, that I love these?” he said, squeezing Jesse’s thighs with his hands.

Jesse cleared his throat, looking down at him with glassy eyes and the ember completely gone. “My legs?”

“Yes. They are big, strong,” Hanzo remarked with a new kiss, closer to where Jesse clearly wanted him by the way he kept thrusting his hips. “They looked particularly good in that pair of jeans you wore to our date,” he said, lightly biting the prominent tendon and chuckling when Jesse arched his back.

Hanzo kept kissing and biting in his way up to where Jesse’s cock was resting, licking his lips at the sight of it, the reddened head glistening in a small pool of precome and pulsing with Jesse’s strong heartbeat. He felt almost intoxicated with the overpowering combination of their feelings and arousal gliding freely through their bond.

Jesse was practically whimpering by the time Hanzo took his cock in his mouth, thick and throbbing, their bond a mingled mess, the need, want, and _love_ they felt for each other pumping through their veins.Hanzo heard Jesse _purring_ when he swallowed around his cock, the almost animalistic sound doing things to his heart and mind, every moan and gasp he provoked reverberating through their bond.

“Here, darlin’,” grunted Jesse, moving Hanzo’s bangs out of his sweaty face and holding his hair in a loose fist. Hanzo’s chest swelled with the heated glaze Jesse was giving him and swirled his tongue around the slit to make Jesse moan again.

He saw Jesse widening his eyes out of a sudden, felt the muscles of his stomach twitching and trembling under his hand and his thick thighs squeeze around his shoulders. The hand in his hair tightened right before Jesse came in his mouth, the strong wave of arousal and the feeling of completion exploding brightly through the bond and feeding Hanzo’s own pool of arousal.

Hanzo swallowed Jesse’s release, a wet pop resonating in the room when he pulled his cock out of his mouth. His hair felt down his face when Jesse untangled his fingers from it, raising it up to cover his own face with a groan. Chuckling, he got up to sit in Jesse’s lap, trying to move the hand out of his reddened face.

“Hey, that means I am good with my mouth, right?” Hanzo asked with a hoarse voice, seeing Jesse smile before letting him effectively move his arm. He squeaked when Jesse raised a hand to curl it around his neck and drag him down, biting his bottom lip.

“You are very good with your mouth, darlin’,” Jesse murmured before kissing him, moaning when he tasted himself on Hanzo’s tongue. “But what about you?” he asked, feeling Hanzo’s cock trapped between their stomachs.

“Oh, do not worry.” Hanzo smiled mischievously. “Perhaps you want to check under your pillow.”

Raising an eyebrow, Jesse obeyed with a grin.

“What is that?” Hanzo asked worriedly when he noticed the white patch in the inner part of Jesse’s arm. He looked at Jesse with a frown when he felt his hesitation.

“Uhm. It’s a nicotine patch, sweetheart,” he said in a shy voice, tightening his fingers around the bottle of lube he had found.

“Nicotine?”  
  
“Yeah… see, I’m tryin’ to stop smokin’.”  
  
Hanzo blinked, confused. “Since when?”

“Huh. Since I moved in.” Jesse shrugged. “It was about time, y’know. Angela had been pesterin’ me for years, about how my lungs would suffer. And the noodles don’t like the smell,” he added in a lower tone, almost a whisper.

Hanzo stared at him, biting his lips to suppress the smile that wanted to spread across his face and failing. Grabbing his face between his hands, he planted a soft, languid kiss in Jesse’s lips.

“Thank you.”

Jesse grinned in embarrassment, running his hand down his back in a tender move. Hanzo gasped when he squeezed his ass.“I noticed the lack of condoms,” Jesse murmured, opening the bottle.

Hanzo felt the blush rising higher on his cheeks and his heart skipping a beat. “Oh. I can go grab some, I did not--” he closed his eyes when a lubed finger pushed in without resistance.

“I ain’t complainin’,” remarked Jesse, licking a line from Hanzo’s shoulder up to his ear and feeling the pleasured rumble against his chest.By the time Jesse considered Hanzo had had enough stretching, he was hard and leaking between their stomachs again. He saw with half-closed eyes how Hanzo took his cock and aligned it with his entrance, sinking in a deliciously slow movement.

Jesse tightened his hands where he had placed them on Hanzo’s waist and closed his eyes, the feeling of having Hanzo tight on his still sensitive cock and his strong thighs firm at his sides was delightfully overwhelming.

  
When he opened them again to tell Hanzo to move, he barked a surprised laugh when he saw him wearing a smug grin on his face and his own hat on his head.

“Yeehaw,” deadpanned Hanzo, making Jesse laugh harder.Seeing Hanzo smiling down at him, giving of himself so trustingly and unrestrainedly, sent a sudden shiver down his spine and a new wave of tender and devoted feelings through the bond. By the way Hanzo’s blush reddened, he had felt it too.

Jesse run his hands up the wide expanse that was Hanzo’s chest when he started to circle his hips, cupping his pecs and running his thumbs over his nipples.“You still have glitter all over you, darlin’,” he murmured when the minuscule particles caught the lamplight and made Hanzo sparkle.

Hanzo huffled, tightening around him in retaliation. “I was told sweat helps to get rid of it.”  
  
“Oh? I think I can help with that then.” Jesse grinned and thrust his hips up, making Hanzo moan.Grabbing him in hand and stroking him leasuringly, Jesse dragged Hanzo down against his chest, meeting his motions with his thrusts and a mingled litany of gasps and pleasured whimpers filling the air.Shuddering, arching up against each other, they moved in sweet and affectionate synchrony, ragged breaths and shared moans, the bond intensifying their physical pleasure when they kept pouring their love into it.

Hanzo kept repeating his name between choked sobs, Jesse mumbling a strain of soft, sweet endearments and holding him in a tight embrace, quickening his thrusts. Crying against his lips, he felt his orgasm building up and exploding, making his rhythm stutter through the aftershocks and feeling Hanzo coming between them, the same wild sensation of before filling and heightening the bond.

They kissed lazily while regaining their breath and coming down their high, hands tenderly roaming through tangled hair and over sweaty skin.

“Do you think I can be a cowboy now?” Hanzo asked with a smirk.

Jesse laughed, pecking him again before pulling his softened cock out of him, keeping him sprawled on top of his body.“Hell yes. A plus for you, sweetheart. Ten out of ten, would love to repeat again,” he joked, yelping in surprise when Hanzo, keeping his hold around him like an octopus, rolled them over and looked up at him with a wicked grin.

“Good, because I have plans for the rest of the night,” he murmured before dragging Jesse down for a heated kiss.

 

* * *

 

Jesse dragged his feet toward the kitchen after taking a hot shower and barely sleeping more than a couple of hours. With aches and pains in his body after a strenuous night, nail marks and lovebites covering his chest and neck, and a self-satisfied smile plastered on his face.

He tried to brush his hair again with his fingers to no avail, still frizzy hours after having a short-circuiting, overwhelming shared orgasm with Hanzo who had basically exploded under him, a wave of blue electric energy surrounding them and expanding outwards, bursting the night lamp and sending them into a fit of laughter after they noticed their electrified hair.

Had been worth it though, and Jesse couldn’t wait for the next moment he could build Hanzo up to make him come that hard again.

His silly smile turned into a wide grin when he heard the chokes of his teammates when they saw his _Save a horse, ride a cowboy_ t-shirt.

“Jesse, how many times do I have to ask you to burn that damn t-shirt?” asked Lena with a frown. “And what happened to your neck?”

“Why? It’s comfy, the color makes my eyes pop, and more important, I like it,” he said while going to the coffee machine. “And I was deliciously ravished, thank you for askin’.”

He heard a new wave of chokes and laughs behind him before they had time to say anything else. Turning around, he saw Hanzo approaching him with a satisfied smile on his face, wearing his new, personalized tshirt with a big _I saved a horse_ written across it.

“Damn, I love my man,” he sighed threatically, offering Hanzo a cup of coffee and a morning kiss.

“Good! That means you won’t show up again in my office, right?” Angela asked, raising a new wave of laughs around her.

Ignoring the mix of playful cheers and congratulations their teammates threw at them, they decided to take their breakfast somewhere else.

“Jesse?

“Hmm?”  
  
“Now that we have thoroughly tested the sturdiness of our bed, what do you think about christening the gym?”  
  
Jesse choked on his coffee. “Yer gonna be the death of me, sweetheart,” he coughed, hearing Hanzo snort. “But count me in,” he added with a wink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Jeff Milton and Saito Hajime were a real cowboy and a real samurai :) Winston was as lazy as me and Googled their names xD  
> \- I discovered Jesse loves Hanzo's ass, so he kept groping, squeezing and kneading it whenever he could ;)  
> \- There is a (small) reference to Ironman, because it suited the situation perfectly.  
> \- The dragons are scaley cats, or a monstruous, giant menace, there is no in between (and I love them anyway <3)  
> \- I can't help but imagine Hanzo looking like a chipmunk when eating his chocolate.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
